Luck of the Otter – Glück des Otters
by wine witch
Summary: Severus Snape hat den Zweiten Zaubererkrieg überlebt, aber kurz danach versucht jemand, ihn tödlich zu verfluchen. Füge eine gewisse Hermione Granger hinzu, die sich einmischt, und nun hat er ein kleines, haariges Problem, das ihm auf dem Fuße folgt. SS/HG. Übersetzung aus dem Englischen von "Luck of the Otter" von corvusdraconis.


**Luck of the Otter – Glück des Otters**

Originaltitel: Luck of the Otter

Autor: corvusdraconis

Prompt: Felix Felicis

Übersetzt von Wine Witch

Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ gehört JK Rowling. Autor und Übersetzer spielen lediglich in deren Sandkasten. Kein Geld, nur Spaß.

Anmerkungen der Übersetzerin:

Herzlichen Dank an corvusdraconis für die freundliche Erlaubnis zur Übersetzung.

* * *

**Luck of the Otter – Glück des Otters**

Severus öffnete ein Auge, als ihn ein Kitzeln unter dem Kinn weckte. Leises Schnüffeln und borstige Schnurrhaare strichen über seine Haut, und jemand plapperte. Er fuhr mit der Hand über das warme, braune Fell der Kreatur, die sein Gesicht mit kurzem Lecken und quietschenden Geräuschen attackierte, die sich wie eine Kreuzung zwischen einer schnurrenden Katze und jemandem anhörten, der sich über ein Ledersofa bewegte.

„Guten Morgen", knurrte er mit rauher Stimme.

Warme, braune Augen starrten bewundernd in seine schwarzen, und Severus spürte ein stechendes Gefühl in seinem Herzen, das ihn immer genau dort traf, wo es darauf ankam. So sehr er versuchte, es zu verbergen, zu _okkludieren_, zu leugnen und als Sodbrennen abzutun – die Kreatur sich hatte sich an jedem seiner Schilde vorbeigemogelt, den er _jemals_ für sich errichtet hatte. Jede Mauer, die den Dunklen Lord ausgesperrt hatte, Studenten aus seinen Gedanken ferngehalten hatte, Albus Dumbledore daran gehindert hatte, in seinem Kopf herumzuschlendern, und die zahllose Mitglieder des Phönixordens daran gehindert hatte, seine wahre Loyalität zu erkennen, war vor einem großen, braunen Seeotter, der einmal eine Hexe gewesen war, in Stücke zerfallen – vor der Hexe, die sein Leben gerettet hatte.

Severus war in dieser einen Nacht in der Heulenden Hütte davon ausgegangen zu sterben. Auch andere auf beiden Seiten des Krieges hatten ihn für tot gehalten. Viele hielten ihn trotz allem für den Diener des Dunklen Lords, und einer aus der Massen von Menschen, die Todesser hassten, hatte einen üblen, selbsterstellten Fluch in seine Richtung geworfen.

Hermione Granger, Verteidigerin der Unterdrückten, Besserwisserin, Mitglied des Goldenen Trios, hatte im Weg gestanden und einen Schild errichtet, um ihren Ex-Professor vor dem Fluch zu retten.

Bis zu diesem Tag fragte sich Severus, was der Fluch angerichtet hätte, wenn er ihn getroffen hätte; für Hermione jedoch war das Ergebnis verheerend gewesen. Er war durch ihre Schilde geprescht, weil er speziell dafür ausgelegt war, genau dies zu tun. Er war speziell dafür geschaffen worden, Schilde niederzureißen und das Opfer mit seiner unheimlichen Magie zu verfluchen. Er war dafür gedacht, einen Todesser foltern.

Severus zog den quietschenden Otter in seine Arme und drückte seine Adlernase in ihr weiches, öliges Fell. Sie roch nach Muskat und Erde und einem Hauch von Meer. Der Fluch hatte sie in einen Otter verwandelt, und der Fluch selbst war an das Leben desjenigen gebunden, der ihn ausgeführt hatte. Solange der Zauberer, der ihn geworfen hatte, in Azkaban lebte, würde Hermione in der Gestalt bleiben, in die der Fluch sie gezwungen hatte. In den letzten zwanzig Jahren war Hermione der Otter an Snapes Seite geblieben, war sein Haustier und seine vertrauensvolle, stille Freundin gewesen – und persönliche Therapie zur Heilung.

Hermione quietschte, während sie an einer Locke seines langen Haares zupfte, und zog seinen Kopf zur Seite, damit er in Bewegung kam. Vage erinnerte er sich, dass er etwas zu tun hatte. Es gab einen Grund, warum sie ihn zu dieser merlinverlassenen Stunde aufweckte. Hermione war nicht der Typ dafür, ihn ohne Grund zu wecken – auch wenn dieser Grund war, dass sie frühmorgens im See schwimmen gehen wollte, ehe die Schüler aufwachten.

Severus gähnte, hob seine Beine auf den Boden und tastete nach seinen Slippern. Hermione warf sich mit einem Quietschen auf den Boden und machte quiekende Hüpfgeräusche, während sie auf einer Mission, die nur ihr bekannt war, ins Nebenzimmer flitzte.

Zu Anfang, als sie verflucht worden war, hatten ihre Freunde sich ihr gegenüber scheußlich verhalten. Sie wussten nicht, wie sie mit dem Tier umgehen sollten, das in den letzten sieben Jahren ihres Lebens stets ihre Gefährtin mit den buschigen Haaren gewesen war. Ron, der versucht hatte, sie zurück in den Fuchsbau mitzunehmen, hatte sie schrecklich vernachlässigt. Er schloss sie oftmals in seinem Schlafzimmer ein, weil er vergaß, die Tür für sie angelehnt zu lassen. Er versuchte so oft, sie mit Essen für Menschen zu füttern, dass sie krank wurde, wenn sie es zu essen versuchte, nur weil sie zu ausgehungert war, um nichts zu essen. Dann, nach kaum ein paar Monaten, hatte Harry Potter den fast vergehungerten Otter in ein Handtuch gewickelt und zu Severus gebracht.

Er hatte zugegeben, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, wie er einen Otter versorgen sollte. Er hatte Severus angefleht, ihr zu helfen. Sie war seine beste Freundin, aber er wusste nicht, was er für sie tun sollte. Er hatte eingeräumt, dass er nicht wusste, wie er mit ihr kommunizieren sollte, und, was noch wichtiger war, er konnte sie nicht mitnehmen, wenn er bei Ginny in der Nähe der Zentrale der Holyhead Harpies einzog. Er hatte behauptet, er könne sie auch nicht im Aurorenbüro unterbringen. Hermione war zu einer Last geworden. Ihr Schweigen war etwas viel Unangenehmeres geworden, und ihre Gestalt hatte nur dazu gedient, Harry daran erinnern, dass er dabei versagt hatte, sie als seine Freundin zu beschützen.

Severus hatte nichts zum Sohn seines jetzt toten Erzfeindes gesagt. Er hatte einfach den handtuchumwickelten Otter in seine Arme genommen und war schweigend nach Hogwarts zurückgegangen und hatte Potter mit einem schweigenden Blick und ohne jede Antwort weggeschickt.

Severus betrat den Hauptbereich des Schulleiterbüros. Er nahm den Geruch von Meerwasser und das Klopfen von Stein gegen Stein wahr. Hermione lag auf dem Rücken in einem kleinen Pool, den er für sie gebaut hatte. Der Pool war mit einem größeren Aquarium verbunden, in dem sie durch das darin wachsende Seegras schwimmen, den sandigen Boden durchforsten und vor allem nach ihren Lieblingssalzwasserspeisen jagen konnte.

Hermione knabberte mit den Seiten ihrer Zähne geräuschvoll auf einem stachelig aussehenden Seeigel herum und machte einige beunruhigend laute, knirschende Geräusche. Sie quietschte vor Vergnügen, als sie fündig wurde, und verschlang voller Entzücken das Innere des Igels.

Severus' Lippen verzogen sich zu einem kleinen Lächeln. Er hatte den ersten Monat, nachdem sie zu ihm gekommen war, damit verbracht, die Wasserlandschaft für sie zu bauen, während er sich um sie kümmerte und sie wieder gesund pflegte. Er hatte eine Menge Bücher über Otter per Eulenpost und eine regelmäßige Lieferung otterfreundlicher Lebensmittel bestellt, von denen er gehofft hatte, dass sie ihr zusagen würden.

Versuch und Irrtum ließen ihn Muscheln, Seeigel und alle Arten von Meeresfrüchten für sie aufbrechen, bis sie stark genug war, es selbst zu tun. Er hatte sie wochenlang neben sich ins Bett gelegt, weil er befürchtet hatte, sie brauche Fürsorge, und er sei nicht für sie da. Zu dem Zeitpunkt, als sie stark genug war, um sich wieder selbstständig zu bewegen und sich ihre eigenen Igel aus ihrem neu errichteten Habitat zu verschaffen, waren sie unzertrennlich.

Sie bestand darauf, neben ihm im Bett zu schlafen. Sie folgte ihm, wenn er seine Rundgänge durch Hogwarts machte. Sie rollte sich während der Kollegiumsbesprechungen auf seinem Schoß zusammen. Sie prustete mit ihrem nach Seeigel riechenden Atem Leute an, die ihm zu nahe kamen, wissend, dass es ihn zumindest innerlich zum Lächeln brachte.

Sie holte ihm Zutaten von der anderen Seite seiner Brautische, schlief auf den Papieren ein, die er zu sortieren versuchte, und stempelte ihren schwimmhäutigen Fuß oft in den abkühlenden Siegellack wie ein privates Siegel ihrer Zustimmung.

Und als ihre einst besten Freunde gekommen waren, um sie zu besuchen, hatte sie niemand anderem als Severus erlaubt, ihr Fell zu berühren. Sie hatte Ron gebissen und ihm eine offene Wunde in der Handfläche zugefügt, und sie hatte sich geweigert, unter Severus' Schrank hervorzukommen, als Harry versucht hatte, sie herauszulocken. Nachdem Severus ziemlich geschickt darin geworden war, ihre Stimmungen zu verstehen, wusste er, dass sie es bereute, Harry nicht begrüßt zu haben, aber er wusste auch, dass sie es ihn wissen lassen würde, sobald sie bereit war, sie wieder akzeptieren, und wenn sie bereit war zu vergeben.

Severus erinnerte sich daran, warum er so früh aufgestanden war, und schnalzte mit der Zunge gegen seine Zähne. „Ich muss nach dem Trank sehen, Hermione. Kommst du?"

Hermione steckte ihren Kopf aus dem Wasserbecken und zirpte, während sie den Kopf eines Flusskrebses mit ihrem Mund zermalmte und ihn vollständig verschlang. Sie sprang auf den Felsen, schüttelte sich und sprang quietschend zu ihm hinüber, wobei sie ihre Vorderpfoten auf seine Wade legte.

„Faules Säugetier", spottete er und beugte sich hinab, um sie hochzuheben. Schnurr-quietschtend schniefte sie in seinen Arm und kletterte auf seine Schulter. Sie kuschelte sich an seinen Hals und drückte ihre Schnurrhaare in seine Haut.

„Du riechst nach Krebsen", bemerkte Severus und kratzte sie mit seinen Fingern im Gehen unter dem Kinn.

Hermione rieb ihre Schnurrhaare an seinem Kinn und zirpte eine Antwort.

„Hrmph", grummelte er und ging in das private Labor, das er in einem angrenzenden Raum eingerichtet hatte. Obwohl es ein Zimmer innerhalb seiner Privatwohnung war, versah er das Labor sehr gründlich mit Schutzzaubern, um zu verhindern, dass Besucher sich versehentlich etwas Schreckliches antaten, wie sich selbst ohne seine Erlaubnis in die Luft zu jagen – nicht, dass er so etwas aufräumen wollte. Es war die Absicht, die zählte, richtig?

Er schaute in den Kessel und sah, dass sich die Occamy-Eierschale perfekt mit dem Ashwinder-Ei, dem Blaustern-Zwiebelsaft, dem Murtlap-Gewächs und der Thymian-Tinktur vermischt hatte. Sechs Monate geduldiger, akribischer Schritte waren in das geflossen, was in der nächsten Stunde beendet würde.

Hermione war von seiner Schulter gesprungen und hoppste vom Tisch hinunter. Sie wich verschiedenen Flaschen, Schüsseln und Kesseln aus, sprang auf ein Regal, zog etwas mit den Zähnen hinunter und kehrte zurück. Severus hob eine Braue, als er das Pergamentpapier nahm, das zu einem Päckchen gefaltet worden war. Hermione piepste freundlich, als er mit seiner Hand über ihren Kopf und ihren Rücken strich.

Sie hatte mehr über das Brauen und seine speziellen Braumethoden gelernt als jemals zuvor als seine Schülerin. Sie hatte auf seiner Schulter gesessen und ihm zugesehen, wie er unzählige Tränke für Poppy Pomfrey für die Schule ebenso wie viele umfangreiche Aufträge für das St. Mungo gebraut hatte.

„Bist du sicher, dass dies die zerriebene Weinraute ist?", fragte Severus den Otter.

Hermione plapperte verärgert mit ihm und hob dabei ihren Kopf, als wolle sie sagen: „Natürlich, du Hohlkopf."

Severus' Mund zuckte, als er das Ende der Packung öffnete, hineinschaute und den Duft zu seiner Nase wedelte. Er rümpfte die Nase über den Geruch und klopfte vorsichtig die geriebene Weinraute in den Kessel. Er rührte den Trank kräftig um und benutzte spontan seinen Zauberstab, um das Feuer unter dem Kessel zu verstärken.

Der Trank begann, heißer zu werden, und die Farbe wechselte von einem seltsamen Graupurpur zu einem blassen Grün. Er starrte ihn an, als er sich weiter erhitzte. Gerade, als er den Siedepunkt erreichte, zog er den Kessel mit einem Ruck vom Feuer, stellte ihn auf einen Ständer und schwenkte seinen Zauberstab in einer Achterbewegung darüber.

„Felixempra!", sagte er deutlich und kontrollierte die Bewegung seines Handgelenks genau richtig.

Die Oberfläche des Tranks kräuselte sich und die grüne Farbe verwandelte sich in ein atemberaubendes Gold. Tröpfchen, die fast wie Goldfische aussahen, sprangen in einem schönen Bogen direkt über dem Trank, als ob er lebendig war.

Severus neigte seinen Kopf zur Seite, und seine Hand streckte sich automatisch aus, um dem Otter über den Rücken zu streicheln. Sie quietschte ihn neugierig an.

„Endlich ist er fertig, Hermione", sagte er mit einem hintergründigen Lächeln. „Felix Felicis – Flüssiges Glück."

Hermione stieß wie eine Katze gegen seine Hand und quietschte aufmunternd.

„Genug, um die Galleonen zu liefern, um für dieses und das nächste Leben deine Meeresfrüchte zu bezahlen, Hermione", sagte der Zaubertrankmeister mit einem leichten Zucken seines Mundes. Er zog eine Schachtel mit verzierten Kristallfläschchen herüber und goß sehr vorsichtig eine Portion des Tranks in jede. Er stellte jedes Fläschchen wieder auf seinen Platz in der speziellen Kiste und nickte, als alle gefüllt waren. Mit übertriebener Sorgfalt zog er den Deckel auf die gepolsterte Kiste, verriegelte sie und versiegelte sie mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs.

„Was soll ich jetzt bloß brauen, jetzt, wo dieses Projekt fertig ist?", überlegte Severus. „Vielleicht sollte ich Vielsafttrank brauen."

Hermione kniff in seinen Finger und starrte ihn an.

Severus lachte leise. Hermione schien perfekt in der Lage zu sein, ihre Gedanken wissen zu lassen, egal, welche Gestalt sie innehatte, und es passierte oft, dass er dachte, ihre alten „Freunde" hätten ihr möglicherweise keine Chance gegeben, auf ihre Art zu kommunizieren. Warum er es jedoch getan hatte, war ein noch seltsameres Mysterium. Zu allen anderen in Hogwarts war er immer noch so mürrisch und von Dummköpfen genervt wie eh und je. Jeder, der – selbst im Flüsterton – irgendetwas über den flauschigen, braunen Otter sagte, der ihm in die Halle folgte und sich dabei unter seinen Roben duckte, oder der sich auf seinem Schreibtisch ausbreitete, fand das sehr schnell heraus. Zurück nach Minervas Pensionierung und der Wiederaufnahme seiner Pflichten als Schulleiter, wussten die Schüler es besser, als zu lange auf den Otter zu starren, der auf seinen benoteten Pergamenten zusammengerollt lag, um nicht Punkte abgezogen zu bekommen, weil sie den falschen Dingen Aufmerksamkeit schenkten.

Severus sah, dass sich am Boden des Kessels immer noch ein ganz kleines bisschen der goldenen Flüssigkeit befand. Es war nicht genug, um viel für einen Menschen auszurichten, vielleicht nur ein paar Minuten Glück, aber vielleicht ...

Er tauchte seine Finger in den Kessel, bedeckte sie mit dem goldenen Felix Felicis und hielt sie Hermione hin. „Für dich, Hermione", sagte er mit einem sanften Ausdruck. „Sogar Otter verdienen großartige Tage, ja?"

Hermione schnupperte an seinen Fingern und sah mit ihren warmen, braunen Augen in seine. Sie legte ihre Pfoten auf seine Hand; die Wärme ihrer Berührung verursachte ein Gefühl sowohl von Vergnügen als auch von Schmerz in Severus' Brust. Ihre winzige Zunge schabte über seine Finger und leckte pflichtbewusst die Tröpfchen goldener Flüssigkeit von ihnen.

Sie quietschte ihn an, als sie fertig war, und Snape fühlte, wie Wärme ihn erfüllte und sich von Kopf bis Fuß über seinen Körper ausbreitete.

Ein Lächeln breitete sich von seinen Lippen zu seinen Augen aus. „Ich bin froh", flüsterte er, „dass du hier bei mir bist."

Sie stieß ihren Kopf in seine Hand und rieb ihre Wange seitlich an seinen Fingern. Die kleinen Dinge hatten so viel mehr Bedeutung gewonnen, als alle Wörter in einem Buch hatten. Ihre Gesellschaft hatte etwas im Trankmeister geheilt.

Er hob sie auf einen Arm, legte sie an seine Schulter und nahm die Kiste mit den Felix Felicis-Fläschchen unter den anderen Arm. Er verließ sein privates Tränkelabor, schloss die Tür und schützte sie laut- und zauberstablos mit wohlgeübtem Automatismus.

Er stellte die Kiste auf seinen Schreibtisch und holte ein kleines, vorbeschriebenes Pergament heraus, um seinen Klienten über die Fertigstellung des Felix Felicis-Tranks zu informieren. Er würde mit dem Brauen genug Geld verdienen, um in den Ruhestand zu gehen, sein Haus in Cokesworth zu verkaufen, an einen schönen Ort auf dem Land zu ziehen und alle ehrgeizigen Dummköpfe einer neuen Gruppe von Professoren zu überlassen, die weitaus mehr Geduld hatten als er.

Er sah Hermione mit zur Seite geneigtem Kopf an. Er würde mehr als genug Geld haben, um Hermione für den Rest ihres Lebens zu versorgen und sie im Luxus für Otter zu halten.

„Wie würdest du es finden, mit mir in Rente zu gehen, Hermione?", fragte er mit einem Hauch eines Lächelns. „Wir könnten aufs Land oder vielleicht an die Küste ziehen. Würde dir das gefallen?"

Hermione machte eine Reihe quietschender Geräusche, sprang aus seinem Arm und kletterte auf sein Bücherregal. Sie schlängelte sich auf eines der Borde und schob mit ihrem Körpergewicht ein Buch vom Regal.

Severus beäugte das Buch und lachte. „_Geschenk vom Meer_ von Anne Morrow Lindbergh? Ist das ein Ja, mein Freundin mit den schwimmhäutigen Füßen?", überlegte er.

Hermione quietschte entschlossen und schlug mit den Pfoten gegen das Buch wie ein Richter auf seinen Hammer.

„Dann Ruhestand am Meer, Liebes", erwiderte er, hob sie in seine Hände und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Otternase. „Das ist ein Versprechen. Nur du und ich."

Severus runzelte die Stirn, als Hermiones Körper zu zittern begann. Ihre Pfoten ballten und lösten sich in rascher Folge, während Krämpfe auf und ab durch ihren langgestreckten Körper gingen.

Verzweifelt dachte Severus an den Felix zurück. Große Mengen davon waren giftig! Hatte er sie vergiftet? Wie viel wäre für einen Otter giftig gewesen? Nein!

Er wiegte sie in Panik und schauderte, als sie an ihm zitterte. „Hermione", wiederholte er und rief ihren Namen wie ein Mantra. Er hielt sie in einem Arm und rannte durch den Raum zu der Kiste, in der er seinen pulverisierten Bezoar aufbewahrte, und betete, dass es nicht zu spät sein würde.

Sie war schwer in seinen Armen – viel zu schwer für einen Otter. Er stolperte über die eigenen Füße und in einer verzweifelten Drehung in dem Versuch, den Otter nicht mit seinem Körpergewicht zu erdrücken, landete er flach auf dem Rücken und krachte mit dem Kopf gegen den Boden. Alles wurde schwarz.

Severus' Augen öffneten sich in Panik, sein Körper war angespannt wie eine aufgezogene Feder. Er verspürte, wie sich die Verzweiflung in seiner Brust zusammenballte, als er seine Hände ausstreckte und seinen Körper hinab tastete und nach dem weichen und vertrauten Gefühl des öligen Fells seiner Ottergefährtin suchte.

Er versteifte sich, als seine Hand weiches Haar und warme Haut berührte. Er sah nach unten.

Eine lange, buschige Mähne braunen und silbernen Haars, das so sehr wie das Fell eines Otters aussah, fiel auf den Rücken einer gewissen Ex-Gryffindor-Hexe. Ihr Körper lag über seinem ausgebreitet. Ihre Hände boten einen vertrauten Anblick, denn sie umklammerten seine Lehrerroben genau wie die Otterpfoten.

Seine Brust verkrampfte sich. „Hermione?"

Sie bewegte sich an ihm. Ihre warmen, braunen Augen, beide vertraut und seinem Herzen nah, starrten schläfrig zurück in sein Gesicht. Sie trug immer noch die zerlumpten Überreste ihrer Roben von dem schicksalhaften Tag, an dem sie den Fluch an seiner Stelle weggesteckt hatte. Ihr Gesicht war feiner gemeißelt, vom Alter etwas hager, aber immer noch vertraut.

Ein schmerzhafter Stich durchbohrte sein Herz. Würde sie ihn jetzt verlassen – jetzt, da sie nicht mehr verflucht war?

Als wolle sie seine unausgesprochene Frage beantworten, kuschelte sich Hermione an seine Brust und rieb ihren Kopf an ihm, wie sie es immer getan hatte, aber diesmal streichelte ihre menschliche Hand die Seite seiner Wange.

„Wirst du dein Versprechen halten, Severus?", flüsterte ihre Stimme an seinem Hals.

Severus drückte sie fest an sich. „Immer."

Weit weg in Azkaban tat der Zauberer, der nur als derjenige bekannt war, der Hermione Granger am Ende des Zweiten Zaubererkrieges verflucht hatte, seinen letzten Atemzug.


End file.
